The present invention relates to a hypodermic syringe with a blockable piston capable of preventing its recharge and reuse.
It is generally known that certain diseases, such as AIDS (Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndrome) and some kinds of hepatitis, can be acquired by sharing hypodermic syringes.
Consequently, it is usually recommended to use discardable syringes which, regretfully and due to the fact that they may be recharged and reused by irresponsible people, do not afford a definitive solution to the problem.